Moon Beams Strike, Dragon's Delight
by Meerkat Moka
Summary: Based on Prisoner of Azkaban. Haku's sister, Kohana comes to Britain, escaping from Yubaba (thanks to Sen), and now assist Remus Lupin with his...well. What events might occur? Will anybody find out about their secrets? Ferret Boy/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I present Moon Beams Strike, Dragon's Delight! This first chapter begins in the train scene!**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked into the compartment, to see two people already in it, a man and a girl, both sitting on opposite sides, sleeping.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down, Harry by the unknown girl, Hermione beside Ron, who was beside the man.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.

"How do you know-how does she know that?"

"It's on his case, Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Oh, they d'you know who _she _is?" Ron gestured to the girl.

Hermione shrugged, "I've never seen her before, but she's not a first year…"

Harry told them about Sirius Black, talking about a couple things, before the train stopped and the lights went out.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione, "Ron, that was my foot!"

Harry felt his way back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…"

Hermione started to get up to ask what was going on, when Neville and Ginny came in. They argued about the seating arrangements, until a hoarse voice commanded,

"Quiet!"

A soft, slightly foreign voice backed the man's voice up, "Yes please do. I do not wish to get a headache this early in the year."

The man and girl seemed to wake up at last. Harry looked over to the girl. He was two golden orbs staring back at him. The man-Professor Lupin, Harry decided lit flames, and commanded them to stay where they were. He stood, and heading for the door. The girl watched with worried eyes.

But he was too late, a skeletal hand opened the door. An intense cold swept over them all. The girl stood up.

Harry felt an extreme cold spread over him as the figure approached him, he heard a woman screaming, and his vision faded to black.

…

"Well, Kohana?"

"He'll be fine now." A voice said. Harry opened his eyes to see the girl from earlier leaning over him. He sat up quickly without thinking, and smacked foreheads with the girl. She fell back, still in her kneeling position, but quickly moved her foot to steady herself.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her head. Lupin walked over to Harry, handing a piece of chocolate.

"Eat this," he said, "it will make you feel better." With that, he disappeared into the corridor.

Harry then turned to the girl, "Umm…Who exactly are you?"

"Forgive me, I did not introduce myself," she said, "I am Kohana Okawa."

"Are you a transfer student?" Hermione piped up.

"Y-yes, I suppose you could say that-"

"Where are you from?"

"Japan." Kohana sighed.

Hermione's eyes practically sparkled with amazement, "Ohhhh, what's it like there?"

Kohana paled, "Um-well-you see-" Lupin choose that moment to walk back in. Harry looked at Kohana, who was looking down. Harry could have sworn he had seen her outline shimmer for a second..

The rest of the train ride went rather uneventful. In short, after they had left the train, Kohana had grabbed a carriage with the rest of them, but disappeared once they began to head for the Great Hall. Harry thought he saw her slip outside, but he couldn't be sure.

**Kohana Okawa's P.O.V**

I waited until everyone had left from sight. Tonight was my only time to survey this place.

I am Kohana Okawa, sister to Haku, current refugee in the UK. I saw no reason staying in Yubaba's service after Sen had told me and Haku our names, but Haku insisted staying.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was hoping to see Sen once again one day.

The last name, Okawa, is just a cover up, since I am sure rules are different here than in the Spirit World. Some of you might have noticed by now, or maybe you haven't, but if you drop the 'hana' from my name, and combine it with Haku's name, it creates Kohaku, the river which we were spirits of.

Coincidence?

I don't think so.

Well, enough about myself. You know all you need to for now.

I made sure no one was around, before I transformed, and took off into the sky.

Ah yes, one more minor detail, I can turn into a dragon like Haku. The only difference is that My body is the sea green color, and my mane in the bluish white. I do not have horns as Haku. My eyes stay the same golden color.

I made sure to avoid the Dementors, I hated those things… I spotted the hole beneath the Whomping Willow Remus told me about, and shot down, twirling to avoid the branches. I clambered through the tunnels, snarling as I got a cut on what would be my human equivalent of a cheek. I knocked aside a crate that blocked my way, and entered the small house Remus would be using during the Full Moons. I looked around at the shack. It creaked and swayed dangerously.

I circled around the ceiling a few times, deciding it was sturdy enough. I slowly went back though the tunnel.

Once I got back at the opening, I stopped for a moment, watching the tree. I then shot out of the hole, shooting into the sky. I twisted along with the wind, enjoying my freedom before going back into the school. I opened my mouth in a dragon grin, spiraling.

I had been given a room at the very top of Gryffindor Tower, so no one would notice me leave on the Full Moons and during the night when I could fly. I made my way towards said window-with-ledge, pausing over the ledge, and reverting back to my human form, landing in a kneeling position on the ledge. I carefully pushed open the window, sliding in. I saw my trunk In the corner, labeled with the first Kanji of my name. I flopped on my bed, sighing.

I suppose this was better than being at Yubaba's…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha**rry was surprised as he was Kohana easily caught up to them on their seventh long staircase, not breathing hard at all, but was even more so at the cut on her cheek.

"What-happened-Kohana?" Harry panted out.

"Nothing," She replied icily. Harry blinked at her hostility.

**Divination Class…**

**Kohana's P.O.V**

I sat drearily though the Sibyll's speech. You wouldn't need to take a class on these topics if you had been in the Spirit World. Being one of the ones closest to Yubaba (worker-wise, I might add), I often and to help her with such feats, learning much doing so. Even Zeniba, who I visited if day permitted, dealt with magic of sorts, but ours was much more…complex you might say, and much more developed. We had no need for the lengths of wood the called wands here, spoken item I possessed, for appearance purposes.

I had paired with Hermione Granger, and as we switched cups (the lesson was on tea reading, what ever good that was suppose to do) we both extanged looks of extreme boredom and disbelief.

"Might as well do it," I said with a sigh. She nodded tartly.

"Well, you've got sort of a long, dragon-looking thing curled around your cup-" she consulted the book, "which means dragons, or something to do with dragons," she quoted, and turned the cup, "and then a cresent moon-looking thing-' she consulted the book, "which means darkness, werewolfisim- Oh good lord, this is _worthless!_"

"I second that."

Hermione laughed a bit at that. She the cast another glance at my cheek, from where I was flying last night and cut it.

"If…you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hermione asked, gesturing to my cheek.

I looked down, "Well…"

The Sibyll choose that moment to let out a ear piercing shriek. I swiveled my head around with amazing speed, to see her dropping in a vacant seat, a hand over her heart.

"My boy…my poor, dear boy…no…it is kinder not to say…no…don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" a boy asked.

The Sibyll turn to Harry, "My dear…you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry.

Everyone seemed puzzled.

"The Grin, my dear, the Grim!" cried the Sibyll. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen-the worst omen-of DEATH!"

Everyone looked shocked, but me and Hermione. She went to the back of Trelawney's chair, and I leaned over the cup, looking it.

"It doesn't look like a Grim to me." We said at the same time.

**Care of Magical Creatures Class…**

"How?" Asked a cold, drawling voice.

"Eh?" Hagrid turned to the voice, as did I. The boy had light, light blond hair, and steel grey eyes.

"How do we open our books?" He repeated.

"Rub your finger down the spine." I said, making his head swivel towards me, then make him to a double take because of my eyes, also maybe because of my cheek.

"You say that like it's suppose to be an obvious thing." The Boy (I did not know his name) drawled, but I heard a slight waver in his voice.

I simply shrugged, turning back to the book in my hands. I had not opened it, yet it lay perfectly still.

"My…" I shook my head, "I think the book is scare of me…"

Hermione bit back a laugh, looking at it, "Is it dead?"

I set it on a rock, and poked it with a finger. It growled, "It's alive…"

Hermione giggled.

I did not mention the fact that I had stepped on it while in dragon form…it had been quiet ever since… I HAD seen stranger things than biting books.

Talking frogs, humans in the bathhouse, the Boiler Man, No Face… A walking lamp… a HUGE baby… the list goes on and on…

HAgrid launched into an explaination of Hippogriffs, the creature that we had our lesson on. HE asked who wanted to come nearer, and Harry vollenteered. Harry bowed to the creature, and it eventually bowed back.

"Alrigh's Harry! I think he'll let yeh ride him!" Hagrid exclaimed. Buckbeak turned one orange eye on me, and a shiver went down my spine. The thing was part bird, and I was a dragon… It HATED me!

I watched in amazement as Harry soared out of sight. I preferred my way of flying, thank you very much.

Harry soon landed, and as he got back in the crowd, the boy from earlier strutted up to the Hippogriff.

"You aren't dangerous at all are you?" He sneered.

"Malfoy, now yeh don'-"

"You're just a great, ugly brute-ah!" The Hippogriff reared, up ready to strike him. I quickly cast a confusion spell I had learned from Haku, so the boy didn't get hurt as bad. He only got a scratch on his arm.

"I'm dieing! Look at me, it's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, whom had gone pale, "Kohana, bit o help here?"

I walked up hurriedly to him, "I can take him, you can just stay here. Don't worry." Hagrid nodded, and gently hauled 'Malfoy' up to his feet. I slipped my arm under his, supporting some of his weight, muttering under my breath. He looked at me, but said nothing, keeping up his façade.

As soon as we got out of sight of the class, I sighed, stopping, "Come one now, Malfoy, I know you aren't hurt that bad."

He frowned, and stood up. I popped my shoulder.

"What was that spell that you used?" HE asked. I ignored him, holding out my hand.

"Arm." I commanded, and he reluctantly put his injured arm on my hand.

I examined it carefully, moving the cloth of his robes off the cut slowly, "You should be fine."

"What is your name?"

"Kohana Okawa. Yours?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well, nice to meet you." I said, "Thanks to you, I get to miss a class."

Draco looked at me confused, "You're Potter's friend aren't you?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

I blinked in surprise, "Why should I go by his judgment? I came to Britain from freedom not the other way aroun-" I snapped my mouth shut, and started walking quickly away. I had said too much.

"Wait! Kohana! You were the dragon that night!? Weren't you!?" He called after me, and I froze.

"H-how do you-"

"I'm known for my late night wanderings."

"Please, don't tell anybody." I said quietly.

"Why? Isn't it an Animagius..?" Draco ventured.

"Of course it isn't! I thought you were smarter than that."

"I promise I won't tell…if you will possibly show me again…?"

I weighed my choices, then sighed, "Very well. Meet me tonight."

"Where?"

"Astronomy Tower."

HE nodded, and we headed to the Hospital Wing.

**Vote on my poll please! Reviews give Sickles to the Ferret Fan Club!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SLENDERMAN SHALT GET YOOOOUUUUUU! *coughcough* my friend showed me Slenderman, now I love Slender.**

**HE JUST WANTZ A HHUUUUGGGG!**

***Not***

I waited quietly at the Astronomy tower, wearing a pair of black pants, and one of my shirts from the spirit world. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and froze.

"Kohana? Are you up here?" A voice came. Draco.

"Yes." I said, conjuring a green flame in the palm of my hand .

"Whoa…" Draco looked at it, "So…could you…?"

I nodded mutely, and set the fire in the air, where it twisted and twirled.

I changed into my dragon form, whiskers flowing beside me, head bowed. I didn't look at Draco, until I felt a hand run through my mane. A slight shiver went through me.

"What exactly…are you..?" He asked quietly. I said nothing, not like I could in this form, "My name actually means 'Dragon'… how fitting…"

_And mine means I'm a river spirit…_

"Really? That what you are?!" Draco said a bit too loudly. I froze.

_Y-you can understand me…_

"What does that mea-" He stopped dead. Footsteps were coming our way.

_Get on!_

He clambered onto my back, gripping my mane tightly, and I shot up into the sky.

"Holy sshhiiittt!" He cried out into the wind.

_Language, Draco. _I chided gently, and flicked my tail, sending us away from the tower.

"When you said you were a river spirit, what did you mean, Kohana?" Draco asked, leaning closer to my ear.

_You wouldn't understand…._

"I can try."

_There is such thing in Japan called the Spirit World. In this place, lays a bath house, that's where I lived until recently. I had a brother named Haku. The river in which we dwelled flowed to directions, east and west. I was east, he was west. The leader of the bath house, Yubaba, steals your name, so you can't leave unless you figure out your name._

He was silent, "Kohana…Haku… drop the hana… Kohaku River! I've heard of that! My family went on a trip to Japan once! It was filled up, an apartment was built there!"

_Yes._

"How did you leave?"

_A human child remembered my brother saving her one time. _

"Oh…" A sudden chill swept over us, "K-Kohana, D-Dementors!"

I snarled, _Shit! Hold on! _

I felt his grip tighten, and I began to speed up greatly.

I headed for the tower, and slid him off my back, and started to fly off again, thinking one last thing to him, _Get Remus!_

I didn't hear his response.

The Dementors were after me, me being a spirit attracted them to a great height.

Once of them flew over me, and my vision went black for a second, making me slam had into a tree.

I coughed, and scrambled back into the air.

They were gaining one me, three this time, three times the blackness, back into a tree.

I scrambled slowly back into the air, coughing. I had flown halfway around the castle, and I could see the part where Remus was staying.

A white light was coming from it.

The draining cold came over me again, making me fall, slamming into the wall, falling to the ground. I faintly heard someone call my name, and my eyes snapped open.

Snarling, I shot up the side of the building.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _ The Dementors flew away, and I crashed into the empty room.

I crashed into one of the walls, unable to stop myself

"Kohana!" I heard his voice through a veil of pain. I could feel a warm substance dripping from my mouth. I stumbled around the room, mouth still opened in a slight snarl. I caught a glimpse of Draco's pale face, scared and horrified. That was the last thing I saw before the veil of black took over my vision.

**…**

I woke up to a coughing fit. Not a pleasant wake up.

"Come-on-now-Kohana-swallow!" Said Remus, holding my snout down. I thrashed, but finally swallowed, the vile after taste stinging my heighten senses. I could hear something drip thickly onto the floor.

'I-is she alright?" I heard someone's worried voice. I sunk down to the ground, groaning, my long body making a slight plopping sound.

"She should be fine. The Dementors affect her more because of her being a spirit, which by the way, what were you think, Kohana?!" Remus said.

_Tell him to shut up. _I thought to Draco wearily.

"She says to tell you to shut up," Draco said with a shrug.

"You can understand her?" Remus asked in disbelief. Draco nodded. I coughed once more, the vile after taste of the potion lingering.

Draco walked next to me, kneeling down next to my head. I blinked at him.

He ran a hesatent hand through my mane, "Are you alright?"

I sent a slight nod in reply, _I should have thought about the Dementors, I could have gotten you seriously hurt, and with Black out on the loose-my head hurts-I should have thought more carefully about it._

Draco absentmindedly petted me. I didn't feel up to reminding him I wasn't a pet, "It wasn't your fault."

I flicked my ear. I could feel Remus' stare on me. I would have to explain later, but I wouldn't be changing out of my dragon form unless I had to. I preferred this form. I felt something nudge my side, and dragged my head to look at it. It was one of the soot balls that Kamaji had created, he gave it to me as a parting gift. I shifted my body, and held out one, scaled foot. It happily bounced into it, and weaved around my talons. I gave a dragonish laugh, that resulted in me coughing again. The soot puff-Sooty-jumped into my mane, making it stand up straight. It jumped again, and Draco caught it. Sooty made a huffy face at him, and coughed soot in his face. I opened up my claws again, and Sooty jumped back to me, grinning. I nudged him with my muzzle, and he jumped away, scurrying along the floor. I laid my head back on.

"Professor," Draco said, turning to Remus, "Is it possible that I could come here tomorrow and see her?"

Remus sighed, and nodded, "Come after classes, but I suggest you act as if nothing has changed. You CANNOT tell anyone. It would either end in two ways: one, Kohana getting taken to the Ministry, because she's a dragon, two, she gets taken to the Ministry because she's an unregistered Amagi."

Draco winced, "I won't."

I didn't move."Kohana, are you up to changing out of your dragon form?" I slowly shook my head, and he sighed, "Fine, just stay in this room, then. Mr. Malfoy, you'd better head back to your dorm."

Draco nodded, and stood, "Night, Professor, Kohana." I grunted in reply.

Reus forced me to take a sleeping potion, and I sighed as my eyelids dropped, the forced sleep coming over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!I'm not going to give some lame excuse. I say I was just flat out lazy! Also, sorry about the shortness._**

**Draco P.O.V**

I walked towards the room that Kohana was staying in, after making sure I wasn't being followed. I knocked lightly on the door, and Lupin soon opened it.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she should soon…" Lupin grimaced.

"Why the face, professor?"

"I need to get her to take more healing medicine…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I stepped back.

He grabbed a small, greenish ball, what I guessed was the medicine.

"Why not just use a potion?" I asked.

"You should know. She told you about her condition. Our stuff won't work on her."

I nodded. I looked at the various things on the shelves. It seemed like they had prepared for this…

I heard snarling behind me, and a loud thud.

I turned around, only to be hit with an onslaught of emotions that weren't mine.

**_How DARE you! That is NO WAY to wake me! Why I ought to-_**

A growl ripped through the air, and I looked around for the source. Kohana was perched on one of the ceiling beams. She had her lips curled back in a snarl, mane standing up straight.

Her eyes turned to me, and lost all of their hostility.

**_Draco! Hi!_** She sent the thought my way, before making her way down to me. She landed next to me, and I laughed.

"I'm guessing you feel better?"

**_Yeah… my side still kinda hurts, though. Ask Remus if he got rid of the Boggart yet._**

"Ok. Professor Lupin, she asked if you got rid of the Boggart yet." I said, turning to him.

He shook his head, "No, by the way, do you think you'll be able to make it to school tomorrow?"

Kohana nodded.

"You'd better go back into your human form, then." Lupin said, and Kohana nodded, going over to the window.

**_Draco, open the window please._**

I nodded, and went over to the window, unlatching it, "Where are you going?"

**_My room. I have work to do. _**She turned her head to look behind her, and let out a slight sigh. She held out one clawed hand, **_Yes, yes, I see you back there, come along, Sooty._**

I turned my head to see the small soot ball racing our way. It jumped into her hand, then to her head.

**_I will see you tomorrow, Draco._**

And with that, she was gone.

I walked over to the window edge, looking at her twirl through the sky, back to the Gryffindor side.

Lupin walked up beside me, "You know, you're the only one who can understand her besides her brother. You must have a special connection."

"Her brother, why isn't he here as well?"

"Her brother, Haku, stayed in the spirit world. He had a similar connection with a girl name Chihiro. Kohana guesses that he is hoping to see the girl again. About a day before Kohana left, she and her brother were flying. She mention the fact that they could leave this place, and Haku outright refused. This slightly angered Kohana, and she said that Chihiro would never come back, that she would forget all of them, and that he rather stay by Yubaba's side. Haku, angered by the fact that she spoke against the girl, struck out at Kohana, landing a blow on her shoulder. He immeaditly regretted it. Kohana blocked him from her mind and thoughts, and left that very same night. She still has the scars."

I just nodded.

"You'd better get back to your dorm." Lupin said, and I nodded.

"Goodnight, Professor Lupin." I said, and left.

As soon as I enter the common room, Pansy came up to me.

"Drakie, where have you been?" She whined, sitting next to me when I sat down. I inwardly grimaced.

"No where." I said shortly, standing up, "Goodnight, Pansy."

"Goodnight, Drakie!"

I went up the stairs, and entered my dorm, flopping down on the bed and closing the curtains.

Lupin's words ran through my head.

_You know, you're the only one who can understand her besides her brother. You must have a special connection…_


	5. A NOTE

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_I'm sosososooo sorry about my stories not being out! I'm piled beneath school, and home stuff!_**

**_First of all, my grandfather had to go to the hospital to get a cancer removed, so that took up my afternoons when I got home, and when he finnaly got to come home, I had to take care of his plant, chickens, ETC since he was unable to. I had/have some family coming over today and staying for awhile, so I won't be able to update today._**

**_Then the usual case of writer's block took hold of me._**

**_I was also/have been working on a personal story, and have been multitasking rouns five times a day._**

**_Then my computer crashed (again) and I couldn't get to the internet, and now I'm trying to figure out what crawled up in it and died, cause it's sayin it have no battery o.o''_**

**_I WILL GET TO MY STORIES! I PROMISEE!_**

**_Individual notes for each story I'm posting this on_**

**_The Shinigami and the Parselmouth- I planned to post it on Christmas, the next chapter is halfway done._**

**_Moonbeams Strike, Dragon's Delight- I lost the book -.-' I lost the frickin' book, and I have to order a new POA!_**

**_Harry and the Green Pearl Princess- ...my cat shut down the computer when I was jjuuuusssttt about to save the new chapter file..._**

**_I kicked her out of the house._**

**_Hisseyt Snape, or so She Thought- ...I went braindead... Will get to it._**

**_The Mauderess- The battery problem, it like attacked my files for this! I don't know what happened! This happened to the Potter Who was Raise By a Malfoy, too!_**

**_Darkstar's past- I've been having trouble with the plot line, and what I mentioned about happened to it, too..._**

**_Harry, Wolf, and TOotP- I...lost the book AND THE FILESSS _**

**_To put it lightly, my computer hates me!_**

**_Like I said, I will have control over this stupid thing soon, sooo..._**

**_CAIOOO!_**

**_-The Sixth Kuchiki_**

**_AKA_**

**_She-Cat_**

**_Candy _**

**_Yuuki_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Finnaly, right? XD anywhozers, for those of you who read my other stories, leave in a review what story you want me to work on work on next! BTW for any anime nerds out there, I myself have a Death Note, Bleach, and Vampire Knight Roleplay, and my friend has a Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and something called Mammotte! Lollipop or something of the likes... Leave in a review or Pm if your interested, and I'll give you a link!**

**Again, sosososooo sorry about being so derpity derp derp lately... I promise it won't be this long again!**

**ONWARD AAOSHIMA!**

**GRAVITY FALLS FTW~!**

**...**

Before long, I found myself sitting in Remus's office on Halloween. All the other third years had gone to Hogesmead. Draco had offered so kindly to stay here with me, but I told him to go enjoy himself. We had grown ever closer, even though we had to act like we hated each other for our reputation's sake.

"Kohana! You said you'd help me." I jumped as I heard a crash.

"Gomenesai Remus!"

"What?"

"Sorry..."

"For what?!"

"That's what it means!"

Remus sighed, standing up and dusting himself off, "Can you please pick those up? I need to sit down for a moment."

"'Course!" I sighed, going over to the books. I began stacking them up one at a time.

As soon as I finished, Remus uncovered a tank. I leaned over it, then quickly drew back hissing.

"Kohana, it's just a grindylow." Remus sighed.

"I-It's glaring at me!" I protested.

He just shook his head, "Well, you can go then. Thank you." I nodded, and started to walk out.

Only to collide with a person.

"Ow!" We both moaned at the same time.

"Harry?" "Kohana?"

"What are you doing here?" We said at the same time.

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade-Hey!-Stop copying me!" We both frowned.

"Jinx!" I declared.

"Double Ji-"

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Remus asked as Harry stood up, and extended his hand to me. I took it greatfully, standing up.

"Ron and Hermione are in Hogsmeade." Harry sighed.

"Ah. Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson." Remus offered.

"And that's be my cue to leave!" I laughed nervously, "Ta!"

Harry laughed, "Bye Hana!"

I sighed, walking down the hallway, ducking behind a corner as Filch came through.

I walked aimlessly through the hallways, at one point I suppose I passed by Dumbledore's office. The same time that he was coming out.

"Ah, Miss Okawa. I would have though you would have gone to Hogsmeade with Mr. Malfoy." He said with a slight twinkle to his eye.

'W-What?! Oh, no... I stayed to help Remus with something, and I've been feeling under the weather the past couple of days."

"Ah, I see. Would you mind helping me with something, if you feel up to it?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'd be glad to, Professor Dumbledore."

**Later on her way to Gryffindor Common room...**

I had skipped dinner, and was heading for the common room.

I narrowed my eyes as I felt a strange presence by the entrance. I ran quickly up the stairs, and saw a man I knew as Sirius Black, a criminal.

He seemed unarmed...

"Hey! You there!" I exclaimed/growled, "What are you doing here?!" I was right behind him as I said that, and he jumped, slinging his hand around blindly towards me.

I staggered back as I felt blood run down my cheek from three long cuts from his overly long nails.

H-He just slapped me...!?

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Black?!"

"Slepenio!" He pointed a wand at me-one that I had not seen earlier-and I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me. I staggered forward, and he caught me as I fell. I let out an involuntary whimper as his hand closed around a bruise and a wound on my arm. An unfortunate occorance when Remus had tried to take his potion too late last full moon. I had tried to get him under control, but he accidently injured me instead. He wouldn't forgive himself for the claw marks on my upper arm, and the bruise from where he had knocked me into a tree, no matter how many times I told him I was fine.

Black tore away he sleeve of the left arm of my jacket (I was out of uniform). I tried to protest, I tried to fight the ever growing sense of sleepiness, I tried to do anything. I cast a half lidded glance over to the entrance of the common room, but the Fat Lady was gone, and the painting was empty, so were the ones around it. I felt him unwind the bandages around my wounds, and set me on the ground. He touched my cheek with the scratches on it, then my neck. I could only assume he was spreading the blood. Was he... creating a crime scene...? My brain was fuzzy, and I couldn't think straight.

The last things I sensed was him slipping something in my pocket, and footsteps coming up the stairs.

My world faded to black as I heard a final scream come from the stairs...

"Act the part..." Black whispered.

**Regular P.O.V...**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione treaded up the stairs towards the common room, only ot be met by a crowd of Gryffindors.

"Why is no one going in?" Ron muttered.

"What in the world is going on here?" Percy's voice rung out, "What's the hold up? Let me through- I'm Head Boy-" He stopped talking. Harry pushed his way through the shocked crowd, only to see a sight that frightened him to death. Kohana lay there, still as a stone, with blood slowly running down her face, and pooling by her neck. His eyes widened as he noticed the long, deep claw marks on her upper arm, and a rather large bruise. Her golden eyes were closed peacefully, showing a light silver tint of eyeshadow on her eyelids. Her long, shining black hair laid splaid out on the floor. Strips of the Fat Lady's ruined portait laid by her.

"Kohana!" He exclaimed, rushing towards her. He lifted her wrist, feeling for a pulse, sighing semi-happily as he found one.

Not a moment later, Professor Dumbledore had appeared.

"Remus, get Kohana to the Hospital Wing."

Lupin nodded, gently picking Kohana up.

"Don't worry, Harry... She'll be fine..." HE whispered to a shocked Harry. All he could do was nod.

"Come on Harry, we need to go to the Great Hall." Ron muttered, lifting Harry to his feet.

All the way there, he kept on reliving what he had just seen.

**Fly Ferret P.O.V (Draco)**

Everybody had gathered in the Great Hall, which began to buzz about what had happened.

I quietly crept behind a group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, easdropping.

"What?! Kohana Okawa and the Fat Lady were attacked by THE Sirius Black?!" One gasped.

"Yeah! Last I saw of her, she was being carried to the Hospital Wing by Professor Lupin!" A Gryffindor said with wide eyes.

"What was she thinking?!" A third gasped. That's what I want to know!

"She looked pretty bad. Blood was on her face and neck, and arm. Her sleeve was all torn! Harry Potter was horrified! Hey, did you know she wore black gloves?! They look like silk!"

"OMG! No way! I'm sooo jealous!"

I backed away, horrified. I hurried out of the Great Hall, ignoring the Head Weasel asI headed past.

I hurried through the Hospital Wing's door, going straight to where I saw Remus at.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking at my dearest friend and crush. Bandages went all down her left arm, and a cloth bandage was around her neck. Another was on her cheek. All she had on was a tanktop. Her hai was in a braid, I supposed to keep it away from her wounds.

"She was attacked." Remus muttered, voice cracking slightly, "By Sirus Black. I couldn't do anything to stop it..."

"Don't blame yourself...You should get some sleep. I'll stay with her." I told him gently. He simply nodded, standing and leaving.

I took his vacant seat, gently holding Kohana's hand in mine.

"Flower...what did you get yourself into...?" I sighed, smoothing her bangs out of her face. I dubbed her Flower a few moments after realizing 'hana' meant flower, and she had those four letters in her name. I didn't mention this to her when I told her my reason for calling her that, but she always had the faintest scent of rose mixed with a scent of her own, and her personality was comparable to a rose. Her beauty was beyond a rose, in my opinion.

I placed a gentle kiss to her lips, then set my head down on my arms, slowly closing my eyes. If I ever saw Sirius Black, I would kill him for what he did to her...

I didn't notice the small smile that formed on her lips.

...

**You guys happy people now? XD RAR!**


End file.
